The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a guidewire suitably used in a medical field.
A medical guidewire is used, for example, as a guide for inserting a catheter into a vessel, a ureter, or an organ. The medical guidewire is also used as a guide for inserting a body-indwelling device into a vessel where an aneurysm is formed. The medical guidewire usually includes a core shaft and a coiled body that is wound around the outer circumferential surface of a front end portion of the core shaft. The medical guidewire also includes a most distal portion formed by joining a front end portion of the coiled body and the front end portion of the core shaft.
The medical guidewire disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,945 includes an outer coil and an inner coil arranged inside the outer coil. The medical guidewire having such a configuration is provided with both flexibility and rotational force transmissibility at the front end portion.
The medical guidewire disclosed in JP-A-2010-214054 includes a core wire and a coil spring. In this medical guidewire, resin is filled inside the coil spring, that is, between the core wire and the coil spring. Such filling of resin improves the bonding strength between the core wire and the coil spring.